A Despicable Day
by BloodInkLilacQuill
Summary: Edith gets a bully in school... Complete!
1. Despicable Day

Despicable Day

Edith was excited for her first day back to school, she put on her best outfit and even brushed her hair. The entire ride to the school she was shivering with excitement. Upon entering the class she raced to the back and even claimed her favorite seat, at the far back center of the classroom.

She could not stop smiling and bouncing around, even in her chair, until she learned that her bully from last year hadn't moved as he had told learned this just as he walked into the room, taking the desk in the back corner of the room. He was large and muscular, having failed four grades he was easily the strongest and tallest in the entire school, and he was in her class, again! His one mission in life? To make her life miserable. Minutes passed like hours. She sat uncomfortably she couldn't stop squirming in her chair as the new teacher spoke, something about rules. She was trying to pay attention when a spit ball hit her in the neck.

"What?" She said before she could stop herself. Her hand flew to her mouth as the entire class spun around to look at her. "Miss he hit me."

"Not again, I will not tolerate this!" The teacher said. Edith stuck her tongue out at him as the teacher spoke, her back to the class once more as she started writing on the board again. "Edith you will both be serving detention first break of this school year."

"But thats not fair!" Edith said jumping out of her chair.

"Thats life Mrs Gru." The teacher said "Now get out into the hall until you have calmed down considerably."

"Yeah well, your life sucks!" She said as she passed by the teacher.

In the hall Edith jumped up and down stomping her feet as hard as she could to release to tension. She had just calmed when he came out! He shoved her down before stepping over her on his way to the office, the attendance in his hand.

At break he put gum in her hair and traded one of her shoes with another student with the same pair but in a different size. She tried again to tell the teacher.

"Thats life, its unfair" Her teacher said. At Lunch he gave her a swollen lip in the girls bathroom and again she told her teacher.

"Can you prove it was him? Any witnesses? Well then thats life, its unfair." The teacher said. In class they were given a pile of paper, enough for one for each student, it was handed around, each student taking one sheet before passing it along. Being at the back she was the last to get hers and when she flipped it over to complete it, she found all the answers already written on the paper, what was worse was that they were all written in pen and what made it horrid was that they were all the wrong answers.

"Miss! My test is already filled in." Edith said raising her hand as she spoke.

"Mrs. Gru! Do not speak out of turn now go out to the hall and await me there!" Edith did as she was told but as she stood up she fell down into three desks causing the three students to start screaming as their desks got knocked over.

"Mrs Gru!" The teacher grabbed Edith by the arm and dragged her out to the office. "You have to stop making a fuss in class, you complain about everything! Sometimes in life you just have to suck it up, like I do, you think I have patients to keep explaining to you to let it go? Thats life, its unfair!" Edith had to sit in the office until last break when they insisted she go outside.

That last break, which was considerably worse than any of the other breaks that day, the bully came over to where Edith was playing skiprope. He took hold of the skip rope and tied her to the basketball pole. The other students then began to dance around her calling her a pole dancer.

"You coward bet you can't fight me one on one like a boy, gutta be all girly and pick on an unprepared kid all day!" Edith yelled at his retreating back. He stopped and spun around.

"Oh yeah?" He said coming forward.

"Yeah!" Edith said with as much conviction as she could gather within her frightened and squirming insides.

He leaned in close to her face. "Really?" He said quietly now, his eyes gazing directly into hers, she tried to make a comment, say that he was gazing at her like a lover would may be he had a crush, or were his fists half as good as his glares? But all that came out was a squeak that could barely be interpreted as a 'really'. At least that is how he took it to be.

"Alright then, here after school, don't chicken out or when I find you, it'll be ten times worse." And just as she thought nothing could get worse she found that she had made an accident in her pants 'great just great'. Luckily Margo, when asked, had brought an extra pair of pants for her just in case, kept in her locker, the older grades all had lockers now and Margo was already filling her's with anything she might need.

"What happened to your lip?" Edith ignored her sister and took the pants and went into the change room. Coming out of a stall she looked in the mirror, just great the pants were pink tights while the shirt was long enough to be considered a dress it was a vibrant green. Despite having very little of a fashion sense even she could tell the two did not look good together.

Once in class once more she went straight to her desk.

"So kind of you to join us but recess ended half an hour ago. Care to explain?" The teacher said from across the hall.

"No," Edith said grumpily face down at her desk.

"Try again, oh I see you had an accident." Edith's head shot up. "Your pants they are different and only if given no other alternative would a person wear both of those pieces together." Edith's face felt like it was on fire as she sunk deep beneath her desk and wished she would evaporate.

As soon as the bell rang she was out of there, but she only made it half way to the parking lot before she realized she had left everything behind in her rush. She dragged her feet back to the classroom.

She had just nearly reached the door when she heard her bully speaking. "Thanks mom, she won't be picking on me this year at least." Edith stopped cold. She looked quickly to ensure that she saw it straight, yup the teacher was his mom. Her life was over, she was dead, she might as well hang herself on top of the school flag pole wedgy-style. She stomped all the way out of the building.

"Wait up! Remember we're supposed to fight? Or are you running?" Edith had had enough with this creep, she spun around and changed hitting him directly in the gut with her head. Unfortunately he was four times her size and easily held her back.

He laughed, "Tell me when your ready to fight Edith." He mocked. Edith fell backward onto her butte, out of breath, he hadn't even tried yet and they both knew it. She jumped up, still out of breath but they didn't have all day, then she dove back in, this time she bit him, hard.

"Gah!" He took her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her off of his hand where she was still biting him. "Now its my turn." He raised his fist and Edith squeezed her eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like? I have a few more 'Despicable Me' stories to come but first, I have to update my other stories.<strong>

**Please R&R one moment of your time will make my entire day! Also, the system keeps taking the names and parts of the paragraphs out, just roll with it pls.**

**~BloodInkLilacQuil**


	2. Despicable Me Despicable 3

Despicable Me Despicable Three

"Guh!" The bully said as the air came rushing out of him. At the same time Edith felt the hand clutching the front of her shirt go very, very cold. Fellow students and teachers alike started to scream, finally Edith was to curious, she opened her eyes. Frozen with his fist still held back to strike her, her bully was coated with a thick layer of ice all across his body, from his head to almost his knees one arm was partially free while the hand holding her up was completely covered. She released the breath she had been holding. Gru broke her free from his hold easily.

"There you go kitten, now run along into the car and I will be joining you soon." She did as Gru told her to, rushing back towards the school as a shortcut, now that the bully wasn't patrolling the hall, obviously.

As she ran by her classroom door she heard her teacher yell out. "No running in the halls." And decided, it was to good an opportunity to pass up.

"Miss, in life there are many paths but the one thing you should just remember is this." Edith said pausing for dramatic effect.

"And what is that?" The teacher asked, hooked with curiosity.

"Life only sucks for losers like you who let it suck." And with that she pranced away, her hair swinging from side to side as she skipped down the hall to the parking lot outside. She got into the car nice and slow, showing that she had not cowarded out of the fight and could walk with pride.

"Sorry for calling Gru on you." Margo said from the front seat.

"Thats ok, you did the right thing, you know I think I've decided what I want to be when I grow up." Edith said after a moment of thought.

"Whats that, a villain?" Margo guessed.

"Phht, please, no I want to be a teacher." Edith scoffed at her sister, villains, easy, catching bullies, not so much. Edith smiled at her sister who rolled her eyes and looked away, not believing her which was fine, 'Im going to make sure no student of mine ever gets bullied again.' she thought as she watched Gru come out the school doors and make his way to the car.

As they drove away Edith watched the school shrink away from view, it was the perfect scene, the school looked so peaceful, the sun was shining perfectly onto the school creating a scene of serenity. The grass was still green, the flowers still in bloom and not all picked and trampled as they would soon be, the kid hanging from the flagpole by his undies, squirrels chasing each other around the lawn. Just perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like? I have one more 'Despicable Me' story to come but first, I have to update my other stories so your looking at about three weeks waiting before the next one which is planned to be a one-shot.<strong>

**My thanks to my reviewers and to everyone else... Please R&R one moment of your time will make my entire day! Also, the system keeps taking the names and parts of the paragraphs out, just roll with it pls.**

**~BloodInkLilacQuil**


End file.
